The cruse
by ParisPhantom
Summary: This is a small story about Danny, if Clockwork had not saved his famliy and friends.I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!


My life used to be…. Well in my case normal. I had friends, two but that was enough for me. I had one loving-overbearing sister, and parents that tried to be there for us, but were all ways got up in their work. Jazz (my older sister) all ways said they were neglecting us, but I always thought they were just a little busy. I smiled as I remembered one of Jazz's rants, but my smile disappeared as I remembered my somewhat normal life before that cruse happened.

It was like any other day, I got up on Monday morning at six to get ready, and I was not going to be late for my first day of high school. I was going to make an impression on my teachers so I get on their good side (you know, just in case). As much as I hated to admit it I was a lot like Jazz before the cruse, I was eager to learn and to get good grades. I went to the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and tried to tame my naturally untidy hair. But of course that was useless, I walked out of my bathroom and went to my dresser, took out my new blue jeans and my red and white T-shirt. I had just slipped on my shirt when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I told the person on the other side of the door.

The door knob twisted and in came a girl with red hair that went to her lower back, it was tied with a blue hair band. Her eyes where a light blue like mine, but she towered over me.

"Hey Danny, you ready for your first day of high school?" She asked me.

"Yeah Jazz I was just about to come down stairs." I replied with a yawn.

Jazz eyes shined bright when I said that.

'Great! I made you some pancakes, but if we don't hurry you won't have time to eat them."She said looking at the alarm clock on my side table.

I followed her gaze, it was seven: twenty- five, she was right. I had to leave the house by seven: forty so I can make to school in time (since I was walking with my friends).

"Ok let's go." I said jumping up and walking out my bed room door. Jazz followed me down stairs to the kitchen, my parents where all ready at the table. I sat down across from my dad how was toying around with a small metal device. He caught sight of me and exclaimed

"Danny-boy! I want to show you our new invention it's going….. "My mom cut my dad off.

"Jack remember, it's a surprise.' My mom warned

"Awe, but wanted to show him." My dad whined

I rolled my eyes; my dad can act like such a child at times.

"Hot and ready!" Jazz said putting a plate in front of me.

On the plate was three golden chocolate- chip pancakes, with syrup lightly drizzled on top.

"Thanks Jazz these look great. I didn't know you where such a good cook." I said a little surprised.

"Yeah well, who knew that reading a cook book was as easy as reading a regular book." Jazz said taking a bite of her own pancakes.

A minute later jazz got up and said she was going to head to school early. My parents and said goodbye and I finished my pancakes.

I had just put my plate in the sink when the door bell stared to ring.

"I'll get it!" I announced to know one unparticular.

I opened the door to find two people in front of me; one was a girl and the other a boy.

"Hi Tucker, hi Sam." I greeted them.

"Hey Danny." They said in unison

Tucker was wearing his usual yellow, long- sleeve shirt with his green cargo pants. Sam was wearing a simple black tee with a black shirt and her black combat boots.

"Come on Danny where going to be late for school if we don't get a move on!" Sam said tugging on my arm. So I grabbed my backpack and said good bye to my parents and left for school.

It seemed like no time before we got to school. I walked in the front door, Jazz was there talking to an over- sized man. She saw me come in.

"Danny I want you to meet someone." Jazz said motioning me to come to her.

"Danny this is Mr. lancer he was my teacher for the past two years. "She said when I was next to her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Fenton." He said pulling out his hand for me to shake it.

I took it and smiled, he smiled back.

"Well I hope you're as good of a student as your sister is?" He said still smiling

"Oh you can bet on it sir." I joked, while letting go of his hand.

"Then it's a pleaser to have you in my class Mr. Fenton." He said before walking off.

The rest of the school day was a blast. All the teachers seemed to like me, but the gym teacher. That was ok; I was never really good at gym class anyway.

I was walking home with Sam and Tucker who were quarrelling over something or another. We make it to my house first.

"So I'll call you guys later?" I asked

"We'll be waiting." They said in unison before walking off.

* * *

"Danny!" Someone called me from down stairs, which snapped me out of my memory.

"Please eat!' The person begged.

"Go way Kate!" I yelled back down the stairs

I heard her start up the stairs, and then opened the door to the blank bed room I was staying in.

"Danny, I know it's hard, but please come down stairs." Kate tried again, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Just leave me alone." I moaned looking down.

She paused, I looked up; her face was full of an irritated look.

"No! Not this time Danny. You have been here for four mouths and haven't eaten anything but the leftover bread." She yelled at me.

I just turned my head, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Oh Danny, what am I going to do with you?" She sobbed in her hands.

I didn't answerer; I knew I was giving her a hard time. Though she tried again and again to help, but that was useless.

"None of the other kids I have dealt with lasted this long in misery." She continued, looking up at me.

I snapped." But none of the other kids have their stupid human emotions weighing them down, or the fact that they basically killed their own parents." I yelled at her.

She looked a bit taken back by my sudden outburst.

"Danny, you know that I didn't mean it that way." She said, trying to comfort me.

"Then what did you mean?" My voice still raised.

"Danny, I promised Clockwork that I would take care of you. So you wouldn't turn into "him". But when you say things, bad things, like about having a human half and wonting to get rid of it…" she trailed off.

I sighed. "Do you remember being human Kate? About having emotions and a family?" My voice was back to normal.

"Yes." She answered with a whisper.

"And the day you became a ghost, what happened? How did you feel?'

Kate looked back down. "Nothing." She whispered

"But I would do anything to have feeling again, other than just nothing, Danny." She said looking up.

"And I know being in a ghost orphanage is hard, I was for me. But great things can come from this experience, Danny. This is how I learned that I love to work with children. And through it might seem that nothing good can come out of this, it will come. But before that can come you have to get better mentally and physically." She said with encouragement.

She made a good argument, and I didn't have the will to continue argue any further. I thought.

"I…..I need to think things through." I said barley above a whisper.

All she did was nod; she slowly got up and walked out the door and down the stairs.

She was right, I was hurting myself. I walked up to a mirror, on the far wall of the box shaped room.

When I looked in the mirror I wasn't in there, I looked up to see an extremely bony body and face.

My eyes looked lifeless, my clothes, rages.

I looked away from the painful image, and went back to sit on my bed.

I closed my eyes and heard my father calling me but when I opened them; he was nowhere to be found.

I remembered him calling me into the hose after Tucker and Sam had left. I remembered him showing me the ghost portal and me telling my friends about it after it didn't work. I remembered Sam convincing me to go into the portal and, in doing so, getting my ghost powers.

I remembered the battles I had with my ghost enemies and all the problems with the public. Then I remembered meeting Clockwork, him showing me the evil that was to come, and the lives that would be lost, when it came. That evil thing that was to come, was me I was my own cruse. I remember trying to stop my evil self from killing the ones I loved, but I failed. He killed my family, friends and even Mr. Lancer. I remembered Clockwork coming to tell me that he was sorry and that there was nothing he could have done. He told me that I would go to a ghost orphanage for my safety. I remembered going there, meeting Kate and seeing the room I would probably be in for the rest of my life. And I remembered the looks on my family and friend's faces right before death, not fear but the 12 most proud looking eyes on the planet. All about me, I realize now that they were proud of the fact that I was willing to die for them. That I tried hard to fight for their lives. And I realize now that they would hate to see me so unhealthy and miserable, and they would want me to be happy with or without them here. I jumped off my bed with a smile on my face, for the first time in four months. I walked out my door and down the stairs to have a real diner with Kate for the first time.

* * *

CLOKWORK'S TOWER

He is doing much better now. Clockwork said

Six figures in black cloaks stepped out of the shadows.

He will be ok ,right Clockwork. One said with a motherly tone.

Because if someone is going to hurt him….. Another one said with a fatherly tone.

He will be fine, he is well protected. Clockwork said assuring them.

What about friends? Two smaller ones asked in unison.

He will make plenty in time. Clockwork said.

What about education? Another one asked with an older sibling tone.

Yes, even with Daniel in the ghost zone he will need a good education. Another said with an authority type tone.

There is a privet school at the orphanage; he will get a great education. Clockwork answered the last of the cloaked figures.

Well then, I think we will be on our way, Clockwork. One said.

Thank you so much for helping him. Another one agreed

It was my pleaser Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton.

The End?

* * *

So what did you think? I hope there were less typos and grammar issues. I will be making Mimi stories, like this in till I get inspiration for chapter three of my story Ghosts. Please continue reading!

By,

ParisPhantom


End file.
